Trop tard ?
by lowli-chan
Summary: Sasuke n'a qu'une idée en tête: retourner à konoha auprès de celui qu'il veut protéger. Mais pour y arriver il faut se battre et survivre... Va t'il y arriver ? Si oui comment et que se passera t'il ? Le grand frère va t-il s'en mêler ? sasu/naru


Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement...

Sasuke : heureusement sinon on serait vraiment dans la m****

Naruto : … a ta place je me tairais...

* * *

Il veut tellement le protéger de son frère … Tellement … Mais aujourd'hui il sait que se n'est pas en étant loin de lui qu'il réussira à le protéger de ce monstre. Alors il a décidé de le rejoindre et de vivre avec lui dans leur village natal et tout faire pour qu'il devienne hokage. Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça...

Il fallait d'abord tuer le sannin légendaire, car il savait qu'il s'en prendrait à son meilleur ami pour mieux l'atteindre lui. Car c'est son corps qu'il désire par-dessus tout . Et puis le fidèle serviteur de ce serpent ne le laisserai pas faire, se ne sera donc pas facile.

Orochimaru ne lui a enseigné que ce qu'il voulait bien lui apprendre, pour que sont élève ne lui fausse compagnie trop rapidement. Alors il a décidé de prendre sont entraînement en main même si c'était dangereux pour lui. Tous les soirs il allait sillonner les couloirs de leur repère pour étudier toute la nuit des parchemins de techniques spéciales. Il a tout fait pour qu'on ne le repère pas car sinon il risqué la mort immédiate. Aujourd'hui il a tout assimilé et l'élève a dépassé le maître. Alors sasuke avait décidé que se serait ce soir qu'il agirait.

Il se vêtit d'un kimono blanc, avec à l'arrière l'emblème de la famille Uchiha, et un pantalon noir soutenu non pas par un énorme nœud violet du serpent mais par une large bande noir autour de la taille emprisonnant le dit kimono. Il s'arma de ses sabres et partit de sa chambre sans aucun regard, seulement une dernière pensée pour son ami avant le grand combat.

Dans la grande salle principal, le serpent quant à lui se demandé bien comment son jeune élève avait bien put se métamorphosé à ce point au niveau du mental et du chakra en si peut de temps, quand soudain une ombre à l'entrée de la salle le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tiens ! Sasuke… Quand on pense au loup ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si inattendue ?, dit le sannin

- Je retourne à Konoha, répondit simplement l'ex-élève.

- Mais c'est une bien triste nouvelle que tu nous apprends là. Je crains de devoir refuser, s'indigna le serpent.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Dans ce cas je suis dans l'obligation de te tué Sasuke... Mais...

- Je n'attends que ça …, coupa l'élève.

-Mais cela me cause beaucoup de peine de devoir en arriver là tu sais ?, rétorqua orochimaru d'un air faussement triste .Et puis tu vas beaucoup me manquer toi et ton sharingan et en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer ma technique secrète.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je là connais déjà …, soupira sasuke

- Alors explique-moi comment, sachant qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'a connaisse et que je ne te l'ai pas encore apprise, ricana le serpent.

-Tout simplement en m'instruisant dans la salle aux manuscrits et plus particulièrement dessous cette même pièce.

-Comment as-tu !cria le maître des lieux d'un ton mauvais.

-Vois-tu serpent, je commençais à me lacer d'attendre que tu veuilles bien pointer le bout de ta langue pour m'apprendre de vraies techniques !

-Voyez-vous ça… Et bien voyons voir si tu as bien appris tes leçons. Je te propose un petit marché. Nous nous battons et si tu gagnes je te laisserais partir mais si tu perds tu me donneras ton corps sur le champ à jamais.

-Ce marché me semble honnête mais tu as oublié un petit détail. Si je gagne, tu seras mort et rien ne m'assure que tes sbires me laisseront tranquille après, rétorqua l'uchiwa.

-Si tu le prends ainsi, ne soit pas étonné qu'ils te poursuivent après notre combat mais cela m'étonnerai beaucoup que tu gagnes, rigola le sanin.

-Tant pis cela feras de la vermine en moins.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ! Cria joyeusement le serpent.

A ces mots, la foule de serviteurs du sanin s'écartèrent pour ne laisser qu'un grand cercle au milieu de la salle. Orochimaru descendit de son trône, enleva la couche de vêtements superflu et se dirigea vers l'uchiwa. Il se plaça juste en face de lui, son regard planté dans ceux ébènes de sont élève. A ce moment là, les yeux ébène changèrent en une couleur pourpre. Celle du sang, de la terreur et de la destruction. Orochimaru s'exalta rien quand regardant ces yeux refléter toute la haine que possédé sont hôte.

-J'ai une question à te poser avant que l'on se batte. Pourquoi retournes-tu à ton village sachant que tu es un déserteur et de plus, tu n'as plus envie de venger ta famille ? demanda le serpent.

-Ma vengeance est toujours d'actualité ne t'inquiète pas, mais je trouverai ma force avec mes amies et non pas en tuant de sang froid. Je ne deviendrai pas comme mon frère ! S'insurgea le dernier de son clan.

A ces mots sasuke composa des signes et le combat commença.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

La nuit est calme ce soir... L'eau au dessous de mes pieds est si sombre comme la première fois où nous nous sommes parlé sur ce même pont...

Sa fait un an... Un an que tu es parti... Un an que tu t'es perdu dans l'ombre, que tu t'es vendu au diable. Pour qu'elle raison ? Pour ta vengeance sois disant mais je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison... oui parce que tu me l'a dit cette raison, par le biais d'une lettre simplement déposée sur mon lit le jour de ton départ il y a un an. Cette raison, Tsunade la connaît aussi car je lui est montré. Excuse moi mais il fallait que je le fasse sinon elle t'aurait poursuivit et attrapé mort ou vif. Je me souvient encore de ce soir là... Celui où mon âme s'est retrouvée en partie plongée dans le noir...

« Cher Naruto,

c'est la première et dernière lettre que tu auras de moi... Ce soir je ne serais plus à Konoha. Pourquoi ? Ma vengeance... Je ne peux pas devenir plus fort que mon frère avec vous car vous arrivez à me faire oublier la haine que j'ai pour lui et je ne peux me le permettre... C'est même impossible... car il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je m'en vais et c'est même la principale raison finalement... Car si je ne suis pas asses fort, comment pourrais-je protéger le village et vous de mon frère ? Si je reste à vos côtés, il viendra vous tuer. C'est ce qu'il m'a clairement dit la dernière fois...

Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Je refuse de perdre des êtres chers à mon cœur une seconde fois car j'en mourrais. Tu en fais partis Naruto, toi plus que quiconque.

Alors je te dis au revoir car je te le promet, je reviendrais une fois mon frère mort. Cette raison, toi seul la connaît et toi seul doit la connaître pour le moment. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressent mais je pense que tu l'avais déjà deviné. Tu savais que je partirai un jour mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais là le jour où tu deviendras Hokage et si je le peux, je t'aiderai à le devenir en revenant au plus vite dans notre village...

Sasuke Uchiwa, ton partenaire et meilleur ami... »

Mais toutes les semaines j'espère te voir arriver aux portes du village avec nos informateurs, car ils nous donnent de tes nouvelles chaque semaine depuis un an. Oui la vieille à eue une bonne idée pour une fois...

C'est derniers mois il paraît que tu viens à la rencontre de ces ninjas et leur donnent des infos. Ils nous ont dit que la première fois, ils t'ont attaqué mais que tu les a écrasé en un clin d'œil et leur à dit que tu savais qu'il venait de Konoha. Ainsi chaque semaines je revis en prenant de tes nouvelles, chaque semaine m'aide à tenir bon et à me redresser mais j'apprends que bientôt tu tueras Orochimaru...

Ce soir, les informateurs sont en retard... Alors j'attends en ce lieu qui me permet de me sentir en paix...

- Naruto ! Prends deux équipes anbu avec toi !

- Tsunade ?! Pourquoi ? Pour aller où ?

Pose pas de questions et fonce direct vers le repère d'Orochimaru ! Moi, Kakachi et Sakura partons avec vous, vite !

* * *

REVIEWS ?


End file.
